


Two Hours Past Midnight

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M, Nighttime, Romance, Selfish Zoisite, Workaholic Kunzite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kunzite is a workaholic and Zoisite is both selfish and selflessly concerned in the same train of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours Past Midnight

He lay alone in the darkness, sighing and staring up at the ceiling. There was no sense in checking the large grandfather clock in the corner, it would only tell him two minutes from when he'd last checked it.

Two hours and seventeen minutes past midnight, and Kunzite still hadn't come to bed. _His stupid work is more important than me,_ Zoisite thought with a scowl. He'd been told he was selfish and rather clingy when it came to his lover, and he supposed it was true. Zoisite had never been the type to share well with others, one of his main reasons for what he'd done to Nephrite.

But he was more than just selfish, he was worried. Kunzite _did_ have a habit of working too hard now and then, and just as it was Kunzite's job as his superior officer to keep Zoisite out of trouble, Zoisite felt it was his job to look after his lover's well-being.

_So why, again, am I lying here and waiting?_ he thought as he stood up, hurriedly slipping into his black sleeping tunic and pants and throwing a robe over them. Human sleeping attire was silly, but simple black garments such as these were at least comfortable on a cold night, and Zoisite had a guilty fondness for creature comforts.

Kunzite sat in his office, just as he had been three hours ago when he'd promised to be finished by midnight. He still pored over the files, still examined each of the crystals they'd found so far. He looked weary, his hair hung in his face and his eyes were heavy but he kept going.

_And he calls **me** stubborn._

"Kunzite-sama," he whispered, running his fingers through soft white locks and resting his chin on his superior's shoulder.

"Hm?" Kunzite turned around, still holding the crystal. "Oh, Zoisite...what time is it? I must have lost track."

"Two hours and seventeen minutes past midnight." Zoisite shook his head. "Haven't I told you countless times not to work so late? I can't imagine what it's doing to your health, and the havoc it's wreaking on your good looks." Kunzite sighed, put the crystal down and gave him a bemused smile.

"By staying up two hours late? Zoisite, you know this mission is our most important one yet," he said. "I'm sorry you're getting lonely in bed without me, but Queen Beryl-"

"Oh, forget her." Zoisite rolled his eyes. As much as he respected his queen, he couldn't help but resent her taking so much of Kunzite's valuable time. Time that could be spent with _him._ "She trusts you more than she ever trusted any of us. You could do half the job and she'd be pleased!"

"You know that's not true." Kunzite laughed. "Believe it or not, she _has_ scolded me before."

"Really."

"Zoisite, just give me a few more minutes, I promise I'll join you soon."

"The last time you said _just a few more minutes_ you fell asleep at your desk," Zoisite reminded him. "You had a cramp in your neck all day and we had to tell Queen Beryl it was an injury from training a youma."

"Ah, right..." Kunzite's cheeks turned a dim shade of red. "Yes, that was quite embarrassing." He glanced at the files, then the crystals, then at Zoisite again. "I suppose I won't be gleaning any additional data from these. We have all we need for our next target, and the connection between the Rainbow Crystals and the Silver Crystal is still tenuous at best." Zoisite smiled.

"So does this mean you'll come back to bed with me, then?" Kunzite smiled back, obviously stifling a yawn.

"I suppose so. I am rather tired, now that I think of it." He stood up, placing his hand on the small of Zoisite's back, and Zoisite's smile became a grin.

"Then let's go to bed." They went back to their room, and as Kunzite's warm body slid beneath the covers next to his Zoisite couldn't help the smug sense of victory that fell over him.

_I win._


End file.
